My Snow White Angel
by nikki7716
Summary: Ryou was alone in the world until someone came along that cared. Ryou x Marik Yaoi and Lemon R&R Please!
1. Alone

'Talking' is for mind links

"Talking" is for normal conversation

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ryou sat in the corner of his room, his knees pulled tight to his chest, silently crying.

His soft, white hair draped across his face hid his tears.

The room was dark and silent, the only sound the quiet sobs coming from the small hikari.

'Why are you crying hikari?'

'Nothing, Bakura, I'm fine'

Silence.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ryou sat alone in the library, waiting for lunch to end. He was never really hungry.

He was sitting at a table in the far corner of the library, staring at the piles of books that cluttered the dusty shelves.

He could hear a group of people laughing from nearby, their sounds growing as they neared Ryou.

Yugi and his friends turned the corner to where Ryou sat alone.

Their laughter ceased as they stopped to stare at the pale boy.

Ryou met their stares with a polite smile. But they just continued on, ignoring the tender smile.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ryou clambered into his silent house. The house was always dark, that's the way Bakura wanted it.

Timidly walking to Bakura's room, he quietly knocked.

"What?"

"Do you want--"

"Go away."

Ryou walked quietly to his own room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lying in his bed, Ryou stared at the ceiling, studying the pale blue tiles and the small cracks forming.

He heard a knock on the door. Someone calling for Bakura.

Bakura's door opened, noisy footsteps shuffling towards the door, muffled voices reaching his ears.

The door slammed shut.

Silence.


	2. Intimate

'Talking' is for mind links

"Talking" is for normal conversation

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was past midnight when Ryou heard the front door slam shut, loud voices breaking through the silence.

Bakura had brought someone back with him, as usual.

Their noisy footsteps crossing to Bakura's room.

Groans, pounding, laughter, moaning.

Ryou turned over in his bed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ryou awoke late in the morning, the sun spilling through the windows illuminated his room.

Ryou stumbled down the hall stopping as he noticed Bakura talking intimately with the visitor from last night at the door.

Ryou's face reddened.

Bakura and the visitor glared at Ryou as he entered.

'Leave'

'I'm sorry, Bakura'

He shuffled out of the room, walking to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, he thought about the private scene he had interrupted.

He wondered what it felt like to have someone stand that close to you, to look into your eyes.

To love you.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door close and quick footsteps approach him.

He cowered when Bakura angrily entered the room.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Just mind your own business, Ryou."

"I'm sorry."

Bakura scoffed.

"Marik is coming over later, stay away from us."

Ryou felt his heart leap.

"Ma-Marik?"

"I know all your pathetic thoughts, Ryou, forget it."

Ryou's heart sank.

Much much much more to come if this is well received! I have a lot of ideas I'm quite excited about for this story!

**Reviews very much appreciated and loved! (They make me feel all warm inside! And will make me update faster! xxxxoooo)**


	3. Goodnight

**Review Comments**

**Seto'swifey:** I know everyone is so mean to him, but it just makes me love him even more! It will get better for him I promise, and the chapters will start to get longer too. This is sorta just a prelude. : ) Thanks for all your reviews!

**LadyPoison:** Wow! I really enjoyed reading all your thoughts! I wish I could comment about if you are right or not, but then that would ruin the story! lol From now on, I think I'm just going to be disappointed if people's reviews aren't as in depth as yours. ; )

**AN:** Okay, I changed the mind links just a tad, now they are also italicized. _'talking'_  
I just did this because sometimes when you are reading quickly you don't notice if it's one quotation or two, so this just reestablishes that.

So…on with the story!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ryou retreated to his room for the night.

He sat on his bed, staring down at his feet—anticipating when Marik would arrive.

He knew if he left his room, Bakura would be angry with him.

After a couple hours, he heard pounding on the front door. He leapt from his bed, pushing his ear to his door.

He could hear Bakura and Marik's muffled voices, his heart was pounding.

He slid down to the floor, keeping his ear tightly pressed to the door.

A grin came to his face every time he heard his voice.

Ryou didn't know why.

Ryou was different.

Marik was different.

Ryou smiled.

XxXxXxXxXx

A few more hours passed, Ryou still pressed to the door.

'_Go to bed, Ryou'_

'_Okay'_

Ryou climbed into his bed.

He fell asleep thinking about him. Nothing in particular about him.

Just.

Him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou woke up in the middle of the night.

He tried falling back to sleep but he was really thirsty.

He quietly snuck out of his room.

He stumbled down the dark hall making his way to the kitchen.

After pouring some water, he sat at the kitchen table, his feet swinging.

He heard a creak. Was someone there?

"Ba-Bakura?"

Lilac eyes.

Ryou jumped up quickly.

"So-sorry Marik, I didn't mean to wake you."

Ryou kept his eyes to the floor.

"It's okay, I was already awake."

Ryou quickly shuffled out of the room.

"Wait."

Ryou's heart stopped.

"Yes, Marik?"

"You don't have to leave."

His voice echoed in his head.

_You don't have to leave_

"Bakura would be mad if he knew I was talking to you."

Eyes kept to the ground.

"Screw Bakura."

Ryou smiled.

"Goodnight Marik"

"Goodnight Ryou"

Ryou quietly crept back to his room.

_Goodnight Ryou_

**AN:**Yay! I really like this chapter's ending. Good thing I put the next one too or you might have killed me.


	4. Mine

**CHAPTER FOUR**

'_Why do you keep thinking about him?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_He'll never want you.'_

'_I know.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

"RYOU!"

Ryou awoke from Bakura's shout the next morning.

Climbing out of bed, he walked to the living room.

Marik and Bakura sat the couch.

Bakura looked down angrily.

Marik looked at Ryou.

Ryou blushed.

"Yes?"

"Marik wanted you to eat breakfast with us."

Bakura was mad.

Ryou's stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Are—are you sure it's alright?"

Bakura just scoffed.

'_Don't think this means anything.'_

'_I don't.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

The three sat at the kitchen table. Ryou on one side—Bakura and Marik on the other.

Ryou quietly ate his food while Bakura glared at him.

"So do you want to all go do something today?"

"No, Marik. Ryou doesn't have time."

'_Why?'_

'_Because Ryou.'_

"Come on Bakura, Ryou can speak for himself."

Marik stared intently at the small boy.

"I-I don't have time."

Ryou could feel the lump in his throat. He held back his tears.

Bakura got angry when he cried.

The rest of the meal was silent.

'_You're done. Leave.'_

'_Okay.'_

"Where are you going, Ryou?"

Bakura answered for him.

"He's busy, Marik. He doesn't want to waste his time around here with you."

'_That's not true.'_

'_Leave.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou sat in his room, thick tears dropping to the floor.

A light rap to the door.

"Come-come in."

He quickly wiped his tears away.

Marik stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm—I'm fine."

Marik stepped closer to him.

Ryou's heart raced.

"Why does he treat you this way?"

"What do you mean?"

Marik sighed as he took a step closer.

He placed his hands gently on Ryou's shoulders.

Ryou's face burned bright red.

Lilac eyes.

"Tell me the truth."

"Bakura takes care of me. I-I don't have anything."

"He treats you wrong, Ryou, can't you see that?"

"No, he doesn't."

Marik looked down at the floor.

"If you were mine, I'd-"

He stopped and sighed, shaking his head.

"See you around, Ryou."

Turning around, he left the room.

_If you were mine_

**AN:**Reviews are my lifeline. Write wonderful reviews and I shall write you a wonderful story :D Well, _hopefully_ a wonderful story!


	5. Love

**AN: I'm spitting these things out like crazy! I'm actually done with up to chapter 8, but I'm trying to spread out posting them. You can see how good I am. I lasted a day. :D **

**CHAPTER FIVE: LOVE**

_If you were mine_

The words echoed in Ryou's head.

_If you were mine_

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou sat in his room.

Smiling.

'_Whore'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_I don't want you seeing him again.' _

'_Why? Please…Bakura.'_

'_Never again.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

A few days later, Ryou heard angry shouting from his room.

He knelt down at the door, trying to hear.

Marik was shouting.

Bakura was shouting.

The door slammed.

Silence.

XxXxXxXxXx

'_It's over, Ryou, he never wanted you.'_

'_I know.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

A week or so passed in silence.

For Ryou, it was an eternity.

Ryou was laying in bed…thinking.

No.

Not about him.

Bakura was out.

It was late.

Someone was at the door.

Ryou sat up. He left his room, cautiously walking to the door.

"Bakura?"

"Open up, it's me."

His heart skipped.

He timidly opened the door, but just enough.

"You shouldn't be here, if Bakura was to come back-"

"I know….please?"

Ryou stepped aside.

"What is it?"

"Why won't Bakura let me over anymore?"

"I can't say."

"Is it because of you?"

"Ye—Yes."

"Oh."

Silence.

Lilac Eyes.

"Ry-Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Can-can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you love Bakura?"

"Wh-what did you say?"

"Do you?"

"What would it even matter?"

"Please…just…answer me."

"No."

"Does he love you?"

"Marik, why are-"

"Please, Ryou. I need to know."

"Bakura doesn't love."

"Oh."

Silence.

Lilac Eyes.

"You really need to leave."

"Goodbye Ryou."

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (And I'll put them up faster!)


	6. Beautiful

**CHAPTER SIX: BEAUTIFUL**

Ryou walked back to his room.

His head was spinning.

Why did Marik come?

His words echoed.

_I need to know. _

XxXxXxXxXx

'_Wake up.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_You can't hide your thoughts from me. I know what you did last night.'_

'_Please, Bakura. It wasn't my fault.'_

'_Of course it is. You're disgusting.'_

'_Bakura.'_

'_Have you forgotten why you are here?'_

'_No, Bakura.'_

'_Then say it.'_

'_To serve you.'_

'_I'm running out of patience with you, Ryou.'_

'_I'm sorry, Bakura.'_

'_Don't leave your room until I tell you otherwise.'_

'_Yes, Bakura.' _

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou sat in his room for the next few days.

He was only allowed to leave to go to the bathroom.

No food.

He sat in the corner most of the time.

Crying.

He tried not to think about him.

It made Bakura angry.

'_Have you learned your lesson?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Go make dinner.'_

'_Yes, Bakura.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

School went by in a blur.

Ryou went from class to class.

No one had noticed his absence.

The bell rang.

End of the day.

He rushed out of the class.

But he bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Ryou."

Seto Kaiba.

Why did he know Ryou's name?

XxXxXxXxXx

He walked down an empty alley behind school.

Walking home.

Someone stood at the end of it.

Lilac Eyes.

"Where have you been, Ryou?"

"Nowhere, why are you here?"

"You haven't been at school all week."

"How do you know that?"

"I was waiting for you."

Had Marik blushed?

"But why?"

"Oh, Ryou."

So gentle.

"What has he done to you, Ryou?"

"Nothing, Marik. Nothing."

_Nothing_

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger, Ryou. It's just--"

"Just what, Marik?"

What was he holding back?

"Ryou…I…."

Silence.

"You're so beautiful, Ryou."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you saying this, Marik? Is this a joke?"

"What? No, why—why would I be joking?"

"No one could ever love me, Marik. I know that."

"Oh, Ryou."

Lilac Eyes.

Ryou left Marik standing there.

Bakura was waiting.

**Please Please Review! You will brighten my day and make me write more! Hope you enjoy so far! Much more to come! **


	7. Lips

**CHAPTER SEVEN: LIPS**

Ryou didn't think about him.

If he did, Bakura would know.

_You're so beautiful, Ryou_

But he wasn't.

He wasn't beautiful.

Ryou couldn't think of him.

Bakura would know.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou sat alone in the library during lunch again.

He heard someone shuffling nearby.

They turned the corner and stopped.

"Ryou."

"Seto."

Then he left.

Why did he know Ryou's name?

XxXxXxXxXx

At the end of the day, he walked down the same empty alley on his way home.

Lilac Eyes.

"Why do you keep coming here, Marik?"

"Ryou, I had to tell you."

He stepped closer.

His eyes so gentle.

"Tell me what?"

His heart pounded.

"Ryou, I…I…"

He was holding back.

"Please Marik, I have to go."

"Please, Ryou."

"What?"

"Ryou, I…I…I can't stop thinking about you."

Silence.

"I think I'm in love with you, Ryou."

Marik blushed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Ryou, I know it's not my place."

So gentle.

"Ryou, you're so beautiful. You're everything I'm not. So pure and innocent."

He was standing so close.

And then closer.

His lips.

His sweet lips.

Pressed to trembling Ryou's.

Ryou melted.

He had wondered what it felt like to have someone stand that close to you, to look into your eyes.

To love you.

**AN: I know, I know, REALLY short chapter, but your patience will pay off indeed. Tomorrow night I will post the next chapter and it's longer and EXCITING.**

**But if you want me too...**

**YOU GOTTA REVIEW: )**


	8. Angel

**CHAPTER EIGHT: ANGEL**

Bakura left for a few days.

Ryou didn't know where.

He never said.

Ryou was never to ask.

Ryou fell asleep on the couch late in the night.

Until he was awoken by a knock.

Was Bakura home early?

Why would he knock?

"Who-who is it?"

"It's me. Is Bakura gone?"

"Yes."

"Will you open the door?"

"What if Bakura finds out?"

"I won't let him Ryou…please?"

He opened the door.

"I'm sorry about the other day, Ryou. I just couldn't stop myself."

"I don't understand, Marik. What is it you want from me?"

"Why is it so hard for you to understand, Ryou, that someone can care about you?"

"Because no one ever has, Marik."

"Oh, Ryou. Do you think you could ever…ever…"

A silent sigh.

"Ever what?"

Silence.

"Ryou, do you think you could ever love me?"

"Marik…"

"I know it's stupid. I've done so much wrong. I'm not special like you are, Ryou."

"I'm not special."

"Yes, yes you are Ryou! Oh, Ryou, you mean so much to me."

Lilac Eyes.

"But why Marik?"

"I-I don't know, Ryou. I can't explain it, you just do. Ever since I met you. I could never show it because of Bakura, I knew you were his, and I feared what he might do to you if I was to ever show my feelings."

Ryou didn't know what to say.

"But Ryou, I see the way he treats you and…and it _kills_ me. You're like an angel, Ryou. And when I…when I kissed you…Oh Ryou…I don't think I can live without you."

"Marik?"

"Yes?"

"I…I think I love you too."

XxXxXxXxXx

Marik lied Ryou softly down on his bed.

Lilac Eyes.

So gentle.

Peppered with sweet kisses.

Marik was so warm.

Ryou felt dizzy.

So happy.

His hand caressed his soft, pale skin.

Soft, wet kisses all over.

"I love you, Ryou. My snow white angel."

"Please don't ever leave me, Marik."

"Never, Ryou…_never_."

Their breathing quickened.

Marik touched him softly.

Ryou shuddered.

So good.

His hands lightly tracing his pale thighs.

So many kisses.

He was inside of him.

Ryou quietly moaned.

Gently moving together.

Peppered with sweet kisses.

He wrapped his small legs around him.

He felt so wonderful.

He quickened his pace, moaning.

Such pleasure.

He began stroking Ryou.

So good.

So gentle.

So close.

Releasing together.

More soft kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Marik held Ryou gently.

His small body fit perfect with his.

_My snow white angel._

AN: Alright! Hope you enjoyed! Please please review! xxxooo

I will be updating again tomorrow!


	9. Punishment

**CHAPTER NINE: PUNISHMENT**

Ryou awoke late in the morning.

He smiled.

His heart felt like it was about to burst.

He turned over in his bed.

But it was empty.

A note lie in its place.

_I'll come back for you, Ryou_

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou spent the day thinking about what had happened.

Had it happened?

It had felt so…strange.

So strange to have someone look at you like that.

To touch you.

To want you.

But Ryou was shaken out of his thoughts that night

"RYOU! WHERE ARE YOU, RYOU?!"

Something was wrong.

Did Bakura know?

He had tried so hard to block his mind.

But when Bakura wrapped his fingers around Ryou's neck…

He knew.

"What did I tell you Ryou?"

"Bakura—I…"

He couldn't breathe.

He was choking.

He was going to die.

Darkness.

Silence.

XxXxXxXxXx

When he awoke the room was dark.

Bakura had tied him down to his bed.

The tall, dark shadow hovered over Ryou.

"I thought I made myself clear, Ryou."

"Bakura…please…"

But he was weak.

"You know what I do to traitors, Ryou."

"Pl-please…"

"SILENCE!"

He carved into his flesh.

Shining Crimson.

Pure white skin.

Flowing with blood.

A constant reminder.

Never Again.

He lie there for hours.

His blood slowly pouring out.

A constant reminder.

Never Again.

XxXxXxXxXx

Bakura treated Ryou's wounds.

He wanted him alive.

He awoke after a few days.

His body ripped to shreds.

'_I will kill you next time, Ryou.'_

'_Ba—Bakura…"_

'_You are mine, Ryou. To do with as I please. You would do well to remember that lesson.'_

'_Bakura, I didn't-'_

'_DON'T LIE TO ME! You can't hide anything from me, Ryou.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou lay in bed for weeks.

Slowly healing.

His night with Marik seemed so long ago.

Like a dream.

A dream he could never reach.

He lie in his bed in silence.

Waiting for what?

To heal?

He could never heal.

It was late in the night when he heard something.

A noise from the window.

He tried walking to the window.

Lilac Eyes.

Marik shoved his way in through the window.

He looked shocked.

And scared for Ryou.

Silent tears falling.

"Oh Ryou, what has he done to you?"

His eyes tracing all the wounds.

He dropped to his knees.

Softly wrapping his arms around the tiny hikari.

Sobbing into his body.

"How can he-he do-do this Ryou?"

"I'll be okay, Marik."

"Oh, Ryou."

"Ryou, I have to stop him."

"Please, no, Marik."

"I won't leave you like this, Ryou, I can't."

Marik stood up and softly kissed Ryou.

So soft and tender.

"Marik, will you be with me tonight?"

"Are-are you sure, Ryou?"

He nodded with a tender smile.

Marik gently kissed Ryou, carrying him to his bed.

He gently lay him down, laying next to him.

Softly kissing him.

Caressing his beautiful skin.

Ryou's pain went away with his touch.

All he cared about was Marik.

_I love you_

He gently took Ryou.

Pleasuring him.

Kissing him.

Loving him.

They were one.

And nothing else mattered.

**AN: And so the plot thickens. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I will wake up smiling and singing and I will have you to thank and I will shout your name from the roof tops of my dorm. What? Is that a little over the top? Well...oh well. :) **


	10. Goodbye

**CHAPTER TEN: GOODBYE**

Marik didn't stay long that night.

Bakura would be back soon.

Ryou lied in bed thinking.

_Marik_

Lilac Eyes.

He fell asleep dreaming about them.

XxXxXxXxXx

Marik came back the next day.

He had to stop Bakura.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Marik shoved Bakura into the wall.

"What have you done to him, Bakura?"

He smiled.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Don't play games with me. I should kill you right now, Bakura!"

Bakura shoved Marik back.

He was stronger.

"I'd like to see you try, Marik."

Marik was trapped between the wall and Bakura.

"What do you have against me and Ryou, Bakura? Are you in love with him?"

He scoffed.

"No Marik, I'm interested in someone else."

Bakura grinded against Marik.

"What the hell are you doing, Bakura?"

"I've missed this, Marik."

His tongue glided down Marik's neck.

"I told you never again."

He struggled.

But it was useless.

Bakura's hands moving relentlessly.

Marik was trapped.

His body ignoring his pleas.

Lilac Eyes.

Closed.

Trying to stop it.

He had to stop it.

_Ryou._

Bakura's hand moving under Marik's pants.

Stroking.

Marik opened his eyes.

Ryou was standing in the doorway.

Silent tears.

His small, angelic body trembling.

"RYOU!"

He escaped Bakura.

Running.

Running to Ryou.

Ryou sat curled up in the corner of his room.

He was crying so hard.

What had he thought?

That Marik had actually loved him?

"Ryou! I—I couldn't get-"

"You don't have to explain, Marik. Bakura is better for you than I'll ever be."

Lilac Eyes.

He met them with a tender smile and tears.

"Ryou, please, please listen to me! He wouldn't let me go! Ryou, I couldn't get away."

"You've been with him before haven't you?"

"Ryou, I—I…yes, but it was so long ago! It didn't mean anything."

"Goodbye Marik."

"No! No no no please Ryou! Please! Give me a second chance! I'm sorry Ryou! I'm so sorry…"

He pleaded.

Tears falling.

"I don't have anything left to give you, Marik. Just look at me."

Ryou looked down at his broken body.

Covered in wounds.

Scars.

Dried Blood.

Marik was down on his knees.

"Please Ryou! Please!! I can't live without you!"

He sobbed.

"I'm not good enough for you, Marik. I know that now. I saw that today. I'm not meant to be happy."

"And its okay, Marik."

Silent tears falling down his snow white skin.

"You are good enough, Ryou. You're all I want…all I need."

"I'm sorry Marik, I'm sorry I can't be him. I'm sorry I'm nothing."

All that could be heard was Marik's quiet sobs.

Silence.

"I love you, Marik."

_Lilac Eyes_

"Ryou..."

_My snow white angel_

**AN: Alright people, you know what to do now. That's right, click that little lilac button in the corner! xxxooo **


	11. Silence

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SILENCE**

Ryou cried.

He cried for a very long time.

Until he had nothing left.

'_Stupid hikari.'_

'_I'm sorry, Bakura.'_

'_What would he have wanted with a useless piece of shit like you?'_

'_You're right, Bakura.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

Marik tried talking to Ryou.

He pleaded.

But Ryou knew that he couldn't.

What if Bakura killed Marik?

What if Bakura killed him?

Marik should just be with Bakura.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad.

But it was the only way.

Ryou loved him too much.

Too much to let him waste his time with him.

He was nothing special.

He knew that.

But Marik was.

Marik deserved more.

Not him.

Not him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Marik climbed onto the ladder.

He placed the rope around his neck.

And then he stepped off.

Lilac Eyes.

Silence.

Old words echoed in his head.

_Please don't ever leave me, Marik._

_Never, Ryou…never._

**AN: Okay, please don't kill me! Much more to come if I get a lot of really nice reviews! -wink- -wink-**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I think it will be the last one that is 300 or less. I think...Don't hold me to it, though. **


	12. Listen

**CHAPTER TWELVE: LISTEN**

After Marik's death, Ryou never saw Bakura again.

He left one night like always.

But this time.

He never came back.

Ryou was lost.

An empty shell.

His heart had been taken.

His soul cut to pieces..

His life meaningless.

XxXxXxXxXx

He tried to keep his life together.

He went to school.

He went home.

He sat alone.

But he had no one.

Not even someone like Bakura.

Even if Bakura had hated him.

At least he had someone.

But now he was alone.

XxXxXxXxXx

It had been 2 months since Marik's death.

But to Ryou, it seemed like yesterday.

He blamed himself.

He blamed himself for everything that had happened.

Bakura was right.

He was worthless.

Look what he had done.

He sat in the library during lunch.

Like always.

He was crying.

But most people just walked by.

Like Yugi and the others.

He lay his head on the table.

Silent tears.

Until he heard a nearby noise.

Seto Kaiba.

He stopped and looked at Ryou.

He had concern in his eyes.

"Ry-Ryou?"

It had startled Ryou.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded his head with a tender smile.

He tried not to cry anymore.

But it was hard not to.

Seto sat down next to him.

Ryou felt his hand rest lightly on his back.

He gasped in shock.

"So-sorry."

Seto seemed flustered by Ryou's hesitance.

"I'm sorry, Seto."

"What's wrong, Ryou?"

Why did he care?

Why didn't he just pass like the others?

But Ryou opened up to him.

And Seto listened.

Just listened.

That's all Ryou needed.

**AN: So..yeah...he's dead. lol. BUT. Things just might get better! And if you want to find out...just send me a quick review! I am so thankful for each and everyone!**

** PS. Sorry I lied about the 300 or under thing, cause this one is 299. Ooops.   
**


	13. Moon

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: MOON**

The next day at lunch in the library was different.

This time, he wasn't alone.

Seto came.

People still stopped and stared.

But this time.

It was okay.

Cause Ryou felt a little less alone.

"Se-Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you being so nice? I mean. I always thought you hated me."

Seto gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I've never been very good with making friends or…whatever."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, not at all….I-I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, nervous I guess. You always seemed so distant. I thought I would just get in the way."

Seto gave a shy smile.

"I would have loved it, Seto."

They both smiled.

XxXxXxXxXx

As Ryou made his way back to his apartment, a limo pulled over.

"Ryou."

"Hi, Seto."

Ryou gave a shy smile.

He seemed to do that a lot around him.

"Ryou, umm…do you maybe….want to…um…have dinner at my house tonight?"

"Really?"

Another smile.

"Well…I just thought….since you know you didn't have anyone to…you know…"

"I'd love to."

"Really? I mean…okay, then it's settled. Get in."

Back to his business tone.

Ryou was excited.

He wasn't sure why.

He didn't really know Seto that well.

But he soon let those thoughts drift off.

The ride was mostly silent.

Except for the stolen glances to each other.

Some being caught by the other.

Brushed off with an embarrassed smile.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou entered the mansion cautiously.

Spending your life with Bakura made you that way.

"Well…are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah…sorry."

The mansion seemed empty.

As if its owners were barely there.

"Where's Mokuba?"

"Oh, he's on a field trip this weekend."

"Oh…so then…it will just be the two of us?"

"Well…yes…I mean, except the help."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Of course!"

He smiled.

The night was peaceful.

Ryou and Seto just getting to know each other.

Seto was different than what Ryou had thought.

He was warm and inviting.

He even smiled a couple of times.

It made Ryou blush.

He wasn't sure why, but well…maybe he did know why.

But how could he?

He still couldn't get over all that had happened.

He still felt like it was his fault.

His scars hadn't even healed yet.

Each one a memory of those nights.

Their first night together.

Marik sobbing into Ryou's body.

The day Bakura told him that Marik had killed himself.

He would never forget it.

His yami's voice had seemed so cold and yet…some other emotion he couldn't place.

"Ryou?"

He snapped out of the thoughts.

He turned to look at Seto.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said are you alright?"

"Oh, ya! I'm-I'm fine."

He smiled.

"Ryou, I'm sorry if this is weird for you. Maybe this was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?"

Maybe Ryou didn't think of Seto that way.

Of course he wouldn't. Seto thought.

"Starting this…this…nevermind. You know, its getting pretty late."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll leave now."

"Let me take you home."

"No, its okay, you've done more than enough."

"Ryou, I insist."

"Don't be silly, Seto. It's not that far."

"Ryou…um….I just…thanks for coming."

"I had a really nice time."

Ryou hadn't really thought about it.

Because if he had he would've stopped himself.

From leaning up and softly kissing Seto's cheek.

His face turning crimson as he stared hard at the floor.

But Seto's face of shock turned into the slightest of smiles.

But before he could say anything, Ryou quickly left.

Seto stared out of the window.

Watching as he walked.

His white hair shining in the moon.

His pale skin softly glowing.

Seto smiled to himself as he walked to his room.

**AN: Well, hope you liked this ooey gooey chapter. It makes me smile. I will updating again soon so please review! And thank you in advance! Especially to those who always review and are my heroes!**


	14. Someone

**Special Thanks to my regular reviewers: jin1377, InkedButterfly, Purple Glass, SilenceNights, and Elfeleroux**

**  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SOMEONE**

Ryou thought about lots of things on the way home.

Marik.

Bakura.

His life.

Seto.

A lot about Seto.

He felt ashamed for what he felt.

He was betraying Marik.

He felt ashamed.

He shouldn't have seen Seto.

And yet…

_Seto._

He was kind.

He laughed quietly to himself.

Seto. Kind.

He never thought he would say those words together.

But Seto was much different.

Much different than what he seemed.

He seemed to have two sides to him.

A harsh, businessman.

And then, a somewhat intimate side.

Seto seemed to know what it felt like to be alone.

Perhaps that was why talking to Seto was so easy.

Seto had no one but his brother who was too young to understand a lot.

And Ryou had Bakura who…well.

It really wasn't saying much.

And now that Bakura was gone…

Ryou was happy to have someone to talk to.

The last two months had been…

Well, unbearable.

Ryou had tried to kill himself.

He was embarrassed by his weakness.

He couldn't even do it.

He tried not to linger on those feelings long.

He missed Marik so much.

So much that it was unbearable sometimes.

_Marik. _

He didn't know it was possible to love someone that much.

And to have that loved returned?

Well.

It had been nice.

And it had meant _everything_ to him.

And something Ryou didn't think he'd ever get again.

_Seto._

He shouldn't get his hopes up.

Who was he to deserve the attention of someone like him?

Little did he know that the same thoughts were going through someone else's head too.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou awoke to knocking at his door.

He stumbled down the hall.

Until he found Seto standing on the other side.

Ryou was embarrassed.

He had come in just his boxers.

Seto quickly looked to the ground.

Trying to hide the pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Oh, Hi Seto."

Ryou quickly grabbed a nearby coat.

"Um…maybe I should just go."

"No…don't."

"I just thought you might be bored….I should just go."

"Wait!"

Ryou grabbed Seto's arm lightly.

But he quickly let go, blushing.

"Um…that sounds nice."

Seto smiled.

"Okay, great! Um…I mean…good…good. Well….its a nice day, what should we do?"

"How about the park?"

XxXxXxXxXx

It was a Thursday morning.

The park empty.

They strolled around.

Ryou couldn't help smiling.

He'd never done anything like it.

Just enjoyed someone else's company.

They made their way to a bench.

Overlooking a small lake.

Watching the gentle waves caressing the water.

"We probably should have gone to school."

"Really?"

"No."

They laughed.

"But…aren't you busy with work? I mean…what are you doing wasting your time with me?"

Seto frowned slightly.

Staring hard at the boy.

"You don't want me here?"

"Oh! No! I didn't mean it that way. I love spending time with you!"

He paused.

"I mean…it's just nice to have…"

He was flustered.

Seto smiled.

Lightly placing his hand on his.

"Me too."

Ryou beamed.

Seto's eyes looked hard at Ryou's.

His brow furrowed in concentration.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

Their eyes met.

"Can I kiss you?"

Ryou smiled.

And gave a slight nod.

His face bright crimson.

Seto slowly moved forward.

Pausing.

Their faces inches apart.

AN: Aren't I terrible:P Well. If you want to find out what happens next, (and believe me...its good...real good) then send me your lovely reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! xxxxxoooooo


	15. Heart

**WARNING: Sweet Juicy Lemon!  
**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HEART**

It was days like the one in the park that made Ryou smile.

And over the next couple of months.

He enjoyed many more.

He felt like his heart would burst.

He would still go weak-kneed when he saw Seto.

His heart would lift.

His heart would pound.

His heart would burst with happiness.

He'd never known such.

Such a foreign feeling.

It didn't matter that Seto was the only one he ever talked to.

It was more than enough.

And although Seto was busy.

It just made their time together that much better.

Ryou wasn't sure what they were yet.

But he knew that he could grow to love Seto the way he had Marik.

He wondered if Seto felt the same.

_Maybe._

Ryou smiled.

_Maybe. _

XxXxXxXxXx

"What do you like about me, Seto?"

He had been wanting to ask for awhile now.

He couldn't really think what he would say.

Seto paused.

Wrapping his arms around the fragile body.

Resting his chin on the small shoulder.

"Everything."

"That's not an answer."

Ryou laughed.

"Well…you're gentle and seem so fragile—like if I didn't hold you gently you would break. You don't even know how beautiful you are, which makes you that much more breathtaking. You blush when I touch you. You've been through so much and yet you still have so much love."

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Everything."

"What?"

"I like everything about you, too."

Seto grinned.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ryou, do you want to come over awhile?"

"Sure, it's getting pretty late, but I could stay for awhile."

Seto and Ryou sat in his bedroom watching TV.

It was the first time Ryou had seen his bedroom.

It made him very nervous.

But excited.

Ryou could feel their sides lightly touching.

As they lay on the bed.

The room was dark.

Except for the light flickering from the screen.

Ryou's heart quickened as the movie ended.

_What now?_

Seto turned the TV off.

The silence…deafening.

Both waiting for the other to speak.

Seto let out a long sigh.

Turning on his side to face Ryou.

Gently brushing his white hair out of his eyes.

Ryou smiled.

Trying to control his breathing.

Seto's face held such kindness and understanding.

He slowly pressed his lips to Ryou's.

Savoring the softness.

His other hand gently stroking the hikari's side.

Ryou opened his mouth.

Allowing Seto's tongue to explore farther.

Their tongues lightly flickering.

The soft kisses were exhilarating.

Seto moved his body closer to Ryou's.

Ryou's heart pounding so hard.

He lifted a trembling hand.

Resting it on Seto's cheek.

Seto covered Ryou's face with soft kisses.

"Oh…Seeeto."

His touches were electrifying.

"Ryou…"

Seto pushed his body on top of Ryou's.

Gently pulling his shirt off

Revealing his soft, pale skin.

Seto bent down covering it with wet kisses.

Ryou buried his hands in the chestnut locks.

As Seto left a trail of hot, wet kisses down to his groin.

"Se-Seto…"

Seto softly nuzzled against Ryou's groin.

"Ohhhhhhhh."

Ryou lightly gasped.

Seto smiled.

Ryou's moans were intoxicating.

He pulled off Ryou's jeans before pulling off his own clothes.

Kneeling down to pepper him with more kisses.

He gently rubbed Ryou's length through his underwear.

Ryou's eyes tightly closed.

His breathing quickening.

Arching his back for more contact.

"Hmmmmmm—Set-Seto…"

He pulled off his underwear releasing his erection.

Running his hands slowly up the pale legs.

Soft moans escaping Ryou.

Planting kisses on Ryou's sensitive inner thigh.

Relishing each spasm he received.

He lightly ran his fingers up and down his length

Rubbing his thumb over the small slit.

Savoring the deep moans.

Seto let his tongue glide up the shaft.

Before wrapping his hot mouth around Ryou.

Ryou's hips bucking.

He slowly moved in and out.

His other hand tracing his pale, soft skin.

"Ohhhhh…nnn….Se-Seto."

He loved hearing his name said in pleasure.

Seto let go, sitting up to stare down at Ryou's beautiful body.

"Ryou?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you prepare yourself?"

Ryou blushed as he placed two hesitant fingers in his mouth.

He let his other hand gently rub his hardened nipple.

Placing his moist fingers at his entrance.

Ryou slowly entered himself.

Letting out a strangled moan.

His head thrown back.

Eyes closed.

He began pumping his fingers in and out.

Preparing himself for Seto's length.

Small cries escaping his lips as he twisted his fingers inside.

Stretching himself wider.

His other hand reached down.

Taking hold of his erection.

Pumping it slowly and teasingly.

"Se—Set—Seto…"

He softly moaned.

Seto was overridden with lust.

He quickly pulled Ryou's hands away.

Lining himself up at Rou's entrance.

He looked to Ryou.

Who smiled timidly.

"Please, Seto."

He slowly entered Ryou with a deep groan.

His warmth and tight muscles encompassing him completely.

He waited until Ryou pushed back slightly.

Knowing he was ready.

Slowly moving in and out.

Watching Ryou's delicate features.

His eyes closed tight.

His mouth parted slightly.

His chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

He quickened his pace.

Burying himself deep within.

"Ohhh…nnnSe…Seto….there…again pl-please…"

Ryou grabbing the bed sheets tightly.

As Seto sent white hot jolts of pleasure coursing through his body.

Seto leaned down.

Kissing the soft skin where his neck and shoulder met.

Whispering in his ear.

"I love you, Ryou."

Ryou reached up.

Cupping Seto's face in his hands.

"I love you, too."

Seto bent down, kissing Ryou.

Kissing Ryou with all the love he had for him.

Sending them over-the-edge together.

Crying into each other's mouths as they released.

Seto wrapped his arms tight around Ryou.

Stroking his soft white hair.

Drifting off to sleep.

AN: Alriiiiiight! Some lemon! And this chapter was about twice as long as normal! I'll update soon with the FINAL chapter, guys! So, please please review if you can find it in your hearts. I'm having a really stressful week and I could really use the love : )


	16. Complete

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: COMPLETE**

For the first time.

Ryou awoke not alone.

But with someone's arms…

Wrapped tightly around.

Seto's warm body pressed against his.

He could feel Seto's warm breath on the nape of his neck.

It made him smile.

Seto awoke breathing in Ryou's essence.

A sweet mixture of honey and vanilla.

He nuzzled into Ryou's soft white locks.

"You feel so nice, Ryou. So…perfect."

He whispered in his ear.

"Mmmmm….Seto."

Ryou smiled.

"Can we just stay like this forever?"

Ryou asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Hmm…but what are we going to do to keep busy?"

Ryou giggled.

"Oh…I can think of a few things."

Seto quickly pinned Ryou beneath him.

Ryou squealed in shock and glee.

As Seto covered him with kisses.

XxXxXxXxXx

After several hours of "keeping busy"

They decided it was time to get up.

Ryou and Seto stood in the kitchen making breakfast.

Ryou noticed that Seto kept staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Seto smiled.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Who? Me?"

Seto grinned.

He walked slowly over to Ryou.

Like a cat on the prowl.

Those piercing blue eyes directed at Ryou.

Ryou slowly backed up.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

He pressed Ryou against the counter

Slowly kissing his neck.

_Painfully_ slow.

"Seto!"

Ryou whined.

"What?"

Seto whined back.

He kissed Ryou's cheek

And then the other.

The tip of his nose.

And each eyelid.

"Ryou?"

He continued his intricate pattern.

"Mmmm?"

He smiled.

Eyes closed.

As Seto's soft lips gently brushed against his skin.

"I want you to live here."

"What?"

"I don't like you living alone in that apartment with all those memories."

He continued his assault on the soft pale skin.

"Oh, Seto."

Ryou smiled.

Wrapping his arms tight around him.

"Is that a yes then?"

Ryou beamed.

"Of course."

XxXxXxXxXx

Ryou looked back on all that had happened

So much had happened.

His life with Bakura seemed so long ago.

And yet it was still crystal clear

He looked at Seto.

Who was staring intently at his laptop.

Ryou was still in awe that he could be with someone so…_perfect._

It still hurt thinking about Marik.

And he knew it always would.

But Seto was there.

To dull the pain.

To keep him safe.

To love him unconditionally.

To complete him.

And in Ryou…

Seto found what he had been missing all those years.

Someone to need him.

Someone to love him.

Someone.

To complete him.

AN: YAAAAAY! Done! Done! Done! This was a lot of fun to write, but I'm glad to be done with it and move on to something new. I hope you all enjoyed it and I appreciate all the wonderful reviews I have gotten throughout the story. So why not one more, right? ; )

Hope to see you back for new stories to come as well! I have three new ones I am formulating in my head—one of them will be a Seto x Ryou x Bakura, the other is a Marik x Bakura one and the last one is a Marik x Bakura with Pegasus (which has now been posted on my friend's--jadelioness)


End file.
